Abandoned
by Silverstorm114
Summary: I have no mother to take care of me. No father to help me. No siblings to play-fight with. It's only me. No one here to teach me how to fight. No one here to cheer me up when I'm sad. No one here to help me hunt. It's only me. I thought it would be only me forever but I was wrong. A cat came into my life and now everything's turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: At the beginning of the story the main character is a kit.**

I shivered as coldness spread through my fur and up my spine. I yelped, shakily, hoping that someone would help me but, I knew I was alone and that no one around me. I was surrounded by freezing powder and darkness. I couldn't see. I was helpless and hopeless.

...

Many moons later

I blinked open my eyes and stared around. I sat in the icy-cold snow and peeked through the tree branches above. The dark gray clouds spread across the sky meaning more snow. My muscles ached from laying in the snow for a long time. No one was near me and I felt abandoned, left to die. I stared at the freezing snow under my paws. Frost crept up my legs and covered my white fur. I shivered as a cold wind blew past me ruffling my fur backwards.

A strange chirp sounded above me. My head shot up and my fur spiked. _Food!_ I thought and crouched down.

"Raise your tail so you don't hit the bushes," I spun around to see a starling above me flew off and made a frightened screech. I hissed. The cat tilted his head. "Who are you?"

I blinked. "I-I don't know."

The cat tilted his head more. "How about Snow? You are white and you were born in the winter," the creamy tom smiled.

I nodded and smiled. _Snow. I like that._

"My name is Wind," Wind turned around.

I cocked my head and he looked behind his shoulder. "Lily is probably worried, I need to go. Come with me."

"You-you want me to go?" I stared up at him with shock. I have never gotten a request like that before. "Where are we going?"

"Why wouldn't I want you to go?" Wind asked ignoring the other question. "By the way, where are your parents?"

I gulped. "I was abandoned."

Wind's eyes filled with guilt. "Oh... I'm sorry."

I stared at my paws. _Why was I abandoned? I didn't do anything wrong. Did I?_

"Let's go," Wind meowed, cheerful to change the subject. I took a step towards him then stopped. _What if he is a bad cat? _I hesitated then took another step forward. _I have nothing to lose._ I thought and walked forward towards the tom.

...

Wind led me to an open field. Many paw steps traveled this route leaving a sandy trail.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My group," Wind padded forward.

"Group?" I stopped walking. "What is a group?"

Wind looked behind me. "It is where I live. It is a group of cats that take care of each other," Wind explained.

I continued to follow Wind. We walked through a field and then a huge mountain came in view. It stretched so high, you couldn't see the top because clouds covered the tip of the mountain. We padded up a steep rocky slope. Despite the rocky hill, it was quite easy to get up. The slope led to the side of the mountain and a cave entrance stood at the top of the hill. Wind and I entered the cave. The narrow tunnel opened up into a huge dark clearing. Several cats padded around the cave.

"Wind, where did you go? And whose that?" A dark gray she-cat stared at me in disgust. I hissed.

"Don't worry, sis. I didn't go far," Wind meowed ignoring the second question and pushed past her. Wind padded toward a cave and peeked inside. "Where is Moss?" Wind asked a light gray tom.

"In the Leader's Cave," a golden tom answered for him.

"Thanks, Leaf," Wind nodded and headed to a different cave. He walked inside and I shakily followed.

"What if he doesn't like me?" I whispered.

"He will," Wind whispered back. "Moss," he called. His voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Yes, Wind?" a black tom with white paws and ear tips padded out of the cave.

"I found a new recruit or could be," Wind said. I winced. _He said he will like me!_

"Whose this?" Moss stared at me.

"Snow," I meowed.

"Do you want to join?" Moss asked me.

I nodded, frantically.

"Ok," Moss raced out of the den and Wind and I followed.

Moss leaped onto a huge ledge against the wall of the cave. "We have a new recruit," he yowled. Several cats padded out of caves and sat below the ledge. "Snow wants to join our group," His yowl echoed throughout the cave. "Snow, do join our group, you must be able to run fast, climb trees and swim. Do you have those abilities?"

I froze. _I know how to climb trees because I had to get away from predators. I also can run super fast to get away from predators but, is that enough? Do I have to know how to swim?_ I took a deep breath. "I do know how to run super fast and climb trees but I do not know how to swim."

Moss thought for a moment. "I think 2 out of 3 is fine. You are in but, you will be a rookie for a while to learn our hunting and fighting moves," Moss meowed and hopped off the ledge.

"You are a part of us now," Wind whispered to me. I gazed up into his brilliant blue eyes and smiled.

"Wind, you never answered my question," I jumped at the sound of a voice behind me. I turned around and saw the dark gray she-cat that was Wind's sister.

"I went to the Whispering Meadows and I found Snow," Wind explained.

The she-cat looked past Wind and stared at her. "Why'd you bring her back?"

"Because she was abandoned," Wind meowed.

The cat spun around and padded towards a cave.

"You should go rest," Wind meowed. "I'll show you where the rookie's cave is." Wind led me to a small cave and I sat down in one of the beds of moss. "That's Star's but sleep in this one. Daisy just became a fighter so I guess it is your bed now." Wind flicked his tail toward a bed of moss the farthest away from the entrance. I stretched before I lay down in the soft moss and closed my eyes. I heard Wind's footsteps pad out of the cave before I drifted to sleep.

**So how'd you like my story? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and I woke up in a strange place.

"Where am I?" I asked, staring around.

"Snow," A white she-cat with stars in her fur padded up to me.

"Who are you?" I cautiously stepped back away from her.

"I am your mother, Snow," The she-cat smiled.

I stared unbelieving in her bright blue eyes. "What? Where are you? Why did you leave me?"

The she-cat took a deep breath. "You weren't abandoned, Snow. I was killed by a monster."

"What's a monster?" I stepped toward her.

"Something dreadful. Something that I hope you never run into," my mother stared at the ground. "I left you in our temporary home and I left to find a real home but, I didn't go that far..."

"What is your name?"

"I am Fawn," my mom smiled.

"Where am I?"

"Sweetie, I need to tell you something," Fawn meowed ignoring the question I asked. "An evil is lurking near the group's territory. You must defeat that evil before it turns into darkness."

"Who!? Who is the evil?" I asked expectingly.

"I have to go," my mother meowed and started to disappear.

"Where are you going?! Wait, mom! I have more questions!" I raced to the spot where she was fading but, I was too late and she was already gone. My world swirled into blackness and I woke up in the rookie's cave. A paw was prodding me in the side and I sat up immediately.

I looked at the cat prodding me and it was Wind. I relaxed a little and stared into his green eyes.

"Wind! What was that for?" I asked glancing at his paw.

"It's time for training," Wind explained. "Moss decided that I would be your trainer."

I nodded slowly. Thinking only about my dream. Defeat the evil before it turns to darkness. The words echoed in my thoughts repeatedly.

"Come on," Wind was already standing at the entrance to the cave.

I stood up in my bed of moss and stepped over the sleeping cats. "Let's go," I meowed when I stood beside Wind so that our fur brushed.

He looked down at me in shock and then purred, "Yeah, let's go,"

After Wind showed me around the territory, we traveled to the Training Cave.

"Ok," Wind crouched down. "When you are stalking up on an enemy it is a lot like stalking up on a mouse. In our group, we need to know how to stalk under the undergrowth to stalk up on enemies or mice."

I nodded and crouched down, mimicking Wind's crouch. Wind stood up and observed me.

"Raise your tail so, you don't brush leaves," Wind instructed. I lifted my tail and began to stalk forward. "Now, attack that rock over there."

I nodded and stalked forward quietly. I was a few tail-lengths away from the rock before I leaped into the air and landed swiftly on the rock.

"Perfect!" Wind exclaimed. "You catch on fast."

"I did have to teach myself when I was left alone in the woods," I nodded.

"Right," Wind padded towards me. "Well, since you know the basics, let's teach you some more advanced moves in fighting."

I nodded.

"Ok, this is called the Shadow," Wind raced toward me and spun around me. I tried to follow him but he clawed me in the back with his claws sheathed before I turned all the way around. "It mostly works with confused enemies. Now you try it on me."

"Ok," I backed up and then raced toward Wind. I raced around him and he followed me. I clawed his back with my claws sheathed.

"Nice," Wind shook out his pelt and smiled at me. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," I padded out of the Training Cave and Wind followed.

...

Wind and I padded toward the river at the edge of the group's territory. I sat at the water's edge and watched it calmly rush down the river. I heard a splash and I spun my head around. Wind was swimming in the water beside me. I smiled.

"Come on in the water's fine," Wind meowed.

I touched my paw to the water and quickly shot it out as the coldness spread up my paw. "And a little chilly."

"You get used to it," Wind padded towards me. I looked up at him and he splashed water in my face. I glared him as the cool droplets sinker into my pelt.

"That's it," I leaped in the water making a huge splash and sending water all over Wind.

I fell underwater for a bit but quickly resurfaced. I fell back underwater again but this time I couldn't swim back up. Wind dived underwater and grabbed me by the scruff. He carried me to where it is shallower. "You should get instructions before you jump in like that!"

"Sorry," I half-muttered half-giggled.

"Now, let me show you how to swim. Stay here," Wind padded back out deeper. "Kick your front legs and back legs, not too hard but not too soft. Don't fight the water. Got it?"

I nodded and he waved his tail for me to come out into the deep end. I padded out of the shallow end and I was immediately sucked underwater but, this time I was able to resurface. I did what Wind told me to do and I kicked my legs. Surprisingly, it was a lot easier than I thought and soon I was swimming around the river.

Wind smiled and I swam beside him. We swam to the opposite bank of the river. "I want to show you something," Wind shook his fur and started walking beside the river. I followed, wondering where we were going.

Wind turned into the woods and padded into the unknown territory. He padded to a lake and then I saw it. Water flown down from a cliff creating a beautiful waterfall.

The water sparkled as the sun hit the water. "Woah, this is amazing!" I stared in awe at the wonderful waterfall.

"You haven't seen a waterfall before?" Wind sat beside the water's edge and stared at the glorious piece. I sat beside him.

"No, I've always stayed in that spot hoping that my parents would come back..." I trailed off knowing that they never were coming back.

Wind nodded understanding. "I used to come here everyday with Lily but, then she had kits and didn't really pay attention to me."

"She seemed to pay very close attention to you when you brought me in," I narrowed my eyes.

"Only one of her kits survived and it is already a hunter and it doesn't need her care anymore," Wind meowed. He got off and shook his fur. "Let's go back."

I nodded now realizing that the moon was rising. I stood up and followed Wind back to camp.

**So, I need a name for the group. Any ideas? I can't just leave the group nameless so, review a name!**


End file.
